


A Moment

by Rohad



Series: A Work in Progress [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: How had she never noticed?





	A Moment

It had been bothering her.

At first there hadn’t been time to truly consider it. Things had simply been much too hectic but as things began to die down it rushed to the forefront of her mind whenever her thoughts began to idle. 

_“She’s so strong, but so weak when it comes to Blue.”_

Thinking of the certain way with which White had said it stirred something deep inside Blue Diamond. Something she did not yet have a name for and did not yet wish to examine to closely. 

Weak was one thing she would never consider her fellow diamond, especially not weak to her. 

And yet…

Did Yellow not do anything in her vast power to make her happy when her grief consumed her? Did she not for several thousand years shoulder the burden of both their courts while she could hardly rouse herself to stand? 

Yes. She had done all those things and so many more over so many millennia that Blue couldn't begin to recount them all.

Blue paced around her personal chambers now that they had returned to homeworld. Her pearl watching silently from her feet. 

Those thoughts brought far more recent and unpleasant ones to the forefront of her mind. 

The absolute betrayal and surprise that was leveled on her in the depths of those molten gold eyes when she had turned her powers on her counterpart still struck something in her, but none so much as the pain. 

The pain on Yellows face when she returned the attack had shaken her gem to its core. 

Never in all the time they had existed in tandem in the universe had she seen such an expression on the usually impassive face. 

She had never doubted that Yellow had been just as hurt as she had when they had thought Pink was shattered, but that was still nothing compared to the pain dancing behind Yellow’s eyes.

Blue was many things, but naive was not one of them. She knew very well what White meant when she said that she made Yellow weak.

She just wasn’t yet sure what to do with this information. 

It wasn’t something she had ever considered before now. Hadn’t known it to be a possibility.

Which seemed silly now that she thought about it.

She had been at Yellow’s side from almost the minute of her emergence. Through Galaxies and eons alike and had never once thought to look at her eternal companion in such a light.

Now that she thought to look, their were so many things she could not help but see. 

Yellow, who snarled and sneered at the world around her whenever it deigned to displease her, very rarely would even raise her voice in the presence of Blue.

With the notable exceptions of recent events such as the trial of “Rose Quartz” or their tussle on the bridge. All spurring from the issue of Pink. 

The golden diamond also had the uncanny ability of knowing when Blue was losing herself to the worst of her mourning and would appear as if summoned to rest her warm palm against her back and chase away the cold grief that dragged her down.

The hand that could so easily destroy with brilliant arcs of electricity only warmed.

There was so much more all buzzing through her head but standing here staring out the tall arching windows of her quarters that looked out over homeworld and into the inky blackness of star speckled space would not help her figure out her own feelings.

No. For that, she needed to talk to Yellow. 

With her mind made up she turned to the doors of her chambers with purpose.

“Come, Pearl.” She mumbled, her mind already somewhere else, her dress shuffling quietly on the floor as she walked quickly. 

Pearl followed her diamond dutifully down the long glittering halls as the the cool tones gave way to warmer ones as she made her way into Yellow’s sections of the palace.

She stopped outside the doors to Yellow’s personal chambers as her Pearl ran ahead to the door pad.

“Wait.” 

Pearl stopped at the door looking up at her diamond silently. If she was curious to her Diamond’s intentions her hair hid it well. 

Now that she was standing here, separated by only a single door she hesitated. 

What exactly was she going to say when she went in?

She hadn’t thought this through at all. Just as they always did; her emotions had gone ahead of her better judgment. 

She held a closed fist against her mouth, brows furrowing into deep canyons between her eyes. 

This really needed to be better thought out she decided, straightening up and only began to turn away from the door when the telltale pneumatic hiss signaled it opening. 

Yellow looked briefly surprised to see Blue standing outside her door but it was gone nearly as quickly as it came.

She was standing tall and rigid, hands clasped behind her back as they were in most of Blue’s memories of her.

“Blue,” Was the simple acknowledgement. “Was their something you needed?” A brow hiked up a fraction in suppressed curiosity. 

“No…” She drew out the word, stalling if only for a solitary seconds more time to think. “I was hoping that we might speak.” 

Yellow regarded her silently for a moment before inclining her head.

“I’m on my way to the observation tower to look over the the latest reports on the progress of the prime kindergarten on my newest colony and read the reports from the Hiddenite scouts in sector six. We can speak there.” 

Blue simply nodded and fell into step beside Yellow as they walked the quiet halls.

The quiet was comfortable to her. How many countless times had they been right here. Walking theses halls side by side in comfortable silence? Usually alone and sometimes with a smaller blush colored gem trailing along behind them as fast as her much smaller legs would allow, demanding they slow down. 

The thought brought a small smile to her face even as she felt a pang deep in her gem. The thought of Pink was still a painful one but now it was bitter-sweet at worst.

She was gone. Blue had accepted that, accepted that ‘Steven’ was not Pink, but knowing that she had not been shattered brought Blue more comfort than she had ever imagined it would. 

Before she realized it they were standing outside the doors to the observation tower. Yellow’s Pearl was quick to open the doors for them.

“Wait here, Pearl.” Blue looked down at her Pearl who gave a bow, hands crossed in salute. 

“Of course, my Diamond.” her quiet monotone voice drifted up to her.

The intent of private conversation was clear and Yellow’s Pearl did not make any motion to follow them through the doors before they hissed closed. 

The circular room was one large glass dome towering above nearly all the other buildings on homeworld and giving an uninhibited view of the galaxies dusting across the infinite recesses of the sky. 

Yellow was precise and to the point as always, strutting up to the control panel and with a finger began swiping at the screens that popped into the air in front of her. 

The stalwart General never paused in her duties, in the unending march forward for their empire. All the time in the world but Yellow was not one to waste even a moment of it. They had an untold number of years ahead of them but Yellow was not content to be idle for a single moment of them. 

Blue watched her silently for several minutes, before moving to stand at the glass walls that looked out at the stars, convinced that Yellow had very likely forgotten she was even there.

It was just as well. She needed more time to consider what she was going to say.

To consider her own feelings on this matter. 

“What was it you wished to talk about?” 

She looked up, surprised that Yellow was speaking to her, even if she wasn’t looking at her and her fingers were still dancing across the screens, data flashing in the reflection of her eyes. 

“I…” Blue hesitated “I simply wished to spend a moment with you.” She finally said before turning her gaze back to the view outside, looking at the stars beyond through the transparent screen of buzzing data projected on the glass. The hecticness of the the last few cycles was implied. They and White had decided to implement some much needed changes and while it would be much more work at the start, the outcome would be worth it. 

Yellows fingers stilled from their dance across the screens.

Truly, she should be taking a page out of Yellow's book and working on something of import rather than... whatever this was. He shoulders sagged. 

Blue blinked when the screens disappeared with nary a sound.

The echoes of Yellow’s steps alerted Blue to her presence before she even looked.

The taller gem stopped at her side, arms once more folded behind her back. Her back rigid and straight, even though they were alone. 

“I suppose I could spare a moment.” yellow and blue eyes met briefly before Yellow quickly turned her attention out the glass. 

_“She’s so strong, but so weak when it comes to Blue.”_

A small smile tugged at the corners of Blue’s mouth as she looked back out at the Cosmos sprawling before them. 

She needed more time.

Luckily for her, they both had plenty of that.

**Author's Note:**

> The finale mADE mE shiP It???  
> I loved these characters before the finale but i never thought about them as a couple “Change your Mind” really sold it for me. The subtext was undeniable. 
> 
> ~Rohad


End file.
